


Baby This is Love (I'll come down to hell to keep you company)

by mavy1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavy1/pseuds/mavy1
Summary: “I wish there was more I could do for you.”“It’s alright Adora. It’s not like when we were kids, and you could just kiss things better.”Adora helps Catra patch up her wounds
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Baby This is Love (I'll come down to hell to keep you company)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote as part of a 100 follower giveaway on tumblr. Title taken from The Simplest Thing by Hey Rosetta! Enjoy!

Adora’s footsteps echo down the long, dim hallway, lit at long intervals only by a harsh red light, the sound almost as cold and empty as the place it navigates. It’s late. Any soldier not patrolling at this hour will be asleep, every hour of rest allotted to them precious. Adora had just returned from patrol herself, taken out by a more senior officer at Shadow Weaver’s request, but can’t quite seem to shake the chill of the night that clings to her skin.

She navigates the maze-like arrangement of the Horde’s hideout mostly by habit, her eyes falling nearly shut with exhaustion, stumbling towards the locker room where she can finally relax for the night, completely spent by the long day of training. She slips through the door silently, but stops dead in her tracks upon hearing the hiss of frustration and pain that reaches her from around the corner.

“Catra, is that you?” She calls gently, not wanting to startle her friend.

Rounding the corner slowly, she sees Catra push something quickly under the bench she is seated on.

“Hey Adora,” she sighs, voice downcast, wavering slightly.

Adora looks her friend over quickly, noticing the large gash on her knee, her bruised cheekbone and split lip, and the way she favours her left hand, arm curled close to her chest. Though she isn’t crying, the redness of her eyes isn’t lost on Adora.

“Catra, what happened?” She breathes.

“It’s nothing. Shadow Weaver and I – agreed - I could use a bit of extra training is all.” She smiles, but it lacks warmth, seeming more like a grimace to Adora, who knows her too well for that.

“Catra – “

“I’m _fine_ Adora, really. It’s just a scratch. I can handle it myself.” She tries to wave Adora away, but winces at the action, clutching her wrist. Adora sits down next to her friend, placing a hand on her thigh.

“Catra, it’s _me_. It’s okay.” Desperation slips uninvited into her voice, but she can’t help but beg. Please. Let me help you. _Please. Trust me._

Catra sighs, deep and aching, and pushes the medical supplies back out from under the bench with her foot.

Adora tends to Catra’s wounds meticulously, her want of sleep forgotten, carefully cleaning and bandaging her leg and wrapping her wrist, wiping the blood from her chin where it’s dripped from her mouth. But when it comes to her bruises, she’s at somewhat of a loss.

“I wish there was more I could do for you.”  
  


“It’s alright Adora. It’s not like when we were kids, and you could just kiss things better.”

Adora looks at her swollen cheek, her puffy lip, her sad eyes – a vulnerability she knows Catra would hide from anyone else, and her chest _aches_. She longs to sob for her friend, to cry out for someone, anyone, to hear, and to help her, _god damn it, please._ But there’s no one to help. No one except her.

“We could still try.” She whispers, her voice tight with anguish.

“Come on Adora,” Catra laughs cruelly, “that’s not real. It won’t work.”

“It might.” She lowers her lips to Catra’s knee, a soft but insistent kiss landing just above her wound.

“Just –“ Her breath shudders, “tell me where it hurts, okay?”

Catra hesitates a moment longer, then –

“Here.” She holds out her wrist to Adora, who takes her hand gently in both of her own, kissing the soft cotton bandage wrapped over the back of her wrist slowly. She raises her head, meeting Catra’s eyes, finding both apprehension and anticipation there.

“Here?” Adora ghosts the pad of her thumb across Catra’s bruised cheek, and she nods slowly. Adora places the lightest of kisses to the tender purple mark, lingering there and willing her affection ease some of her pain. She pulls back, feeling Catra’s closeness, though unsure of her next move. But Catra presses their brows together, her breath falling warm against Adora’s soothing lips. She feels the brush of her nose, then Catra’s breath in an almost whine -

_“Here.”_

.

Adora presses forward, letting Catra’s faith in her guide her actions, capturing her injured lip between her own, tasting the blood and the sting of her pain and the salt of her dried tears, pressing closer still to thread her fingers into her tangled hair, her lips parting slightly to deepen the kiss, feeling Catra’s good hand come up against her jaw, cupping her cheek. Dully, she thinks she’s probably causing more harm than good, her insistent kiss undoubtedly only causing more pain, but she can’t stop it – it eases some of the heartache in her own wanting chest, and Adora can’t help but be selfish for now. And Catra doesn’t pull away, so she thinks perhaps it does offer her her own relief, in a way.

When Catra finally does pull away her breath comes shallow and hot against Adora’s skin.

“Did – Did that help?”

Catra pauses, then shakes her head. “No. But it was worth the try.”

Catra leans her head against Adora’s shoulder, and Adora’s arms come up around her back, holding her close, wishing she really did have the power to heal with a kiss. Perhaps one day, she’d find a way. She’d never share that thought with Catra, though. After all, it was stupid and unreasonable, to wish for magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I always love to here from you, here or on tumblr @backcountry-deltora!! Feel free to send a request of your own as well!


End file.
